


战利品7

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品7

这是一间陈设奇怪的屋子。

一条长长的麻绳横亘在房间的对角线上，正对着门的墙上是巨大的墙面镜。除了一把放在了正中央的椅子，房内空无一物。

叶修就昏睡在这个房间的地毯上。

 

喻文州给叶修打了两针营养剂后就把他放在了这里，等他再回来时，手里多了一个28寸的行李箱。

喻文州小心翼翼地打开房门，目光第一眼就落在了地上的人身上。他反锁上门，放下了箱子，蹲到了叶修的身旁，把叶修的头轻轻托了起来。

端量着叶修的睡颜，喻文州情不自禁地开始沿着额头一点点描摹起了他的五官。

指尖划过薄薄的眼皮，那双让他见之忘俗的眸子就藏在这下面。轻轻摁了摁，流连了片刻后，指尖又继续往下，划过了高挺的鼻梁，最后停在了唇瓣上。

指腹下的唇肉细腻软嫩，让喻文州不自觉地加重了些力度，直到把粉嫩的嘴唇揉成了鲜红的颜色才转移了阵地。

裹着叶修的外套被喻文州轻轻一挑就散开了，风光乍泄。外套下的人全身只有一件略长的衬衫堪堪遮住了两腿之间，欲盖弥彰得让人想入非非。

喻文州把叶修从头到脚细细把玩了一遍，该摸的不该摸的全摸了个遍，才恋恋不舍地把人放了回去。

拖来的箱子被平放在了地上，才刚刚拉开拉链，箱子就被里面满满当当的东西撑得弹开了一个缝隙。

掀开后，多得令人咂舌的情趣用具琳琅满目地堆满了整个行李箱，有几个小玩意甚至从箱子的边缘滚落到了地上。

 

叶修幽幽转醒，试着动了动胳膊，发现又被缚在了背后。

他试着想从地上坐起来，但被绑住的手完全借不到力。尝试了几次后，叶修干脆翻了个身，仰躺在了地上，然后他就看到了座椅上一瞬不瞬盯着他的喻文州。

在看到喻文州的瞬间，叶修就绷紧了身体，飞行器上的事他还历历在目。

看着叶修满眼的警惕，喻文州突然就想到了被偷袭了尾巴的猫，浑身的毛都炸了起来，惹得他更想去逗弄了。

喻文州不顾叶修的挣扎，直接搂着腰把人抱了起来，让叶修两腿叉开跨坐在了自己的腿上。

椅子是背对着门的，叶修被喻文州抱在怀里后才发现房间里有一块巨大的墙面镜。打磨光滑的镜子让叶修清楚地看到自己是以怎样的姿势跨坐在了喻文州的身上。

更令叶修难以忍受的是，自己浑身赤裸，喻文州却穿戴整齐连个衣领都没皱，就像是要去参加晚宴的绅士，相比之下他就像个男宠。

被巨大的镜子吸引去了全部注意力，叶修完全没有注意到地上摊开的行李箱以及那根奇怪的绳子。

见叶修脸色难看地盯着镜子，喻文州直接抱着叶修站了起来，两只手绕到了叶修的膝下，将叶修的腿分开后在镜子前站定。

叶修徒劳地挣扎了几下，却被禁锢地更牢，最后只能闭着眼侧过了头，无声地抗拒喻文州的所有动作。

喻文州把下巴抵在了叶修的肩膀上，“叶神从来没有看过自己的小穴吧，不好奇吗？”喻文州贴着叶修的肩头蹭了几下，“很可爱的颜色，只要是能勃起的男人看了都会想插进去的。”

叶修死死咬着嘴唇，垂着眼帘看着地板，坚决不看镜子一眼。

察觉到叶修的不配合，喻文州把叶修放在了镜子前。

当喻文州的手一离开叶修，叶修就背过了身子，把腿紧紧地并拢到了一起。

没有了镜像的视觉冲击，叶修立刻就注意到了喻文州拖过来的箱子。

等近了些，看清了箱子里的东西，叶修拔腿欲逃。

叶修拼尽全力挪到了房间的墙角里，把自己蜷缩成一团，好像这样就能更有安全感。

喻文州仔仔细细地在箱子里挑选着，将挑出来的东西认真地码在一边。接着他走到了墙角，一把握住了叶修的脚腕，拽着他的腿就往回拖。

叶修身体朝下，右脚腕被喻文州紧紧地抓在了半空中，胸前的两粒和性器就这样与长毛地毯摩擦过了大半个房间，最终还是回到了镜子前。

喻文州毫不客气地拉开了叶修的大腿，将两个皮质脚环套上了叶修的脚踝。

这个皮质脚环设计的极其精巧。

两个脚环之间有一根细细长长约五十厘米的铜管横在那里，让叶修只能保持着两腿大开的姿势对准了镜子。

“叶神好好看看我怎么帮你润滑那个小洞。”喻文州将润滑剂的瓶口直接塞进了穴口。

好在瓶口的直径只有几毫米，叶修几乎没有感到任何不适。

将所有润滑剂全部挤了进去，喻文州用中指将液体推进了身体的更深处。

对着镜子张开双腿润滑，不止提高了叶修的羞耻心还大大提高了叶修的敏感度。

喻文州能明显地感到，即使叶修仍紧闭着眼睛，但他的指尖每次划过软软的肠壁都会被穴肉咬得更紧。

将所有的润滑液涂满了整个后穴后，喻文州拿起了按摩棒戳了戳叶修的脸颊：“叶神乖乖看镜子的话，我就只用小跳蛋。不看的话，我就把这个大家伙捅进去，听说这可是最新产品，还会喷水......”

喻文州满意地看着叶修紧跟着他的话睁开了眼睛。他放下了狰狞的电动按摩棒，拾起了小跳蛋送到了叶修的唇边：“叶神舔一舔，舔得湿一点才好进去啊。”

叶修只能就着喻文州的手一点点舔舐跳蛋，舔了整整一圈后，叶修努力寻找出自己最平静的语气：“可以了吧。”

喻文州没有说话，绕到了叶修的背后，拿着跳蛋的手从腰侧穿过，抵上了叶修的穴口，慢慢地推了进去。

整个过程中，喻文州的另一只手捏着叶修的下巴强迫他的脸对着镜子看着他的下面是怎样把跳蛋吃进去的。

叶修红着眼睛看着自己的后穴整整吞下了三个小跳蛋。

“做得很好。”喻文州把三个遥控器全部握在了手里，“好孩子可以得到额外奖励。”喻文州边说边把三个遥控器全部推到了最大档位。

叶修一下子就瘫软在了喻文州的怀里，三个跳蛋像是在他的穴里打架，他甚至能听到它们剧烈震动后相互撞击的声音。

跳蛋安安静静地待在体内时还好。

喻文州选的跳蛋每个都很小巧，即使一次吃进去三个，叶修也并没有感觉到费劲。但是一旦它们同时开始抢夺狭窄的甬道空间，叶修立马就弃甲曳兵。

就在叶修要被推上高潮的时候，喻文州却眼疾手快地关掉了所有开关，发疯的跳蛋立刻又安静如鸡地排着队停在了甬道里。

快要高潮又被生生逼落，叶修眼眶里一下子就涌满了水气，想射。

但叶修还保持着一丝清醒，没有对着喻文州不知廉耻地说出来。

喻文州把遥控器扔在了地上，抽出了跳蛋，解开了叶修脚腕上的皮质束具。

脱离了铜管的控制，叶修立刻并拢了双腿，腰磨蹭着往后挪了挪，离喻文州远了一点。

“怎么能只靠几个跳蛋就高潮呢。”喻文州走到房间的角落，重新调整了一下对角线上绳子的高度，又将绳子拉得更紧了一些，“那么平淡无奇的东西满足不了叶神的。”

叶修这才注意到了房间里这根诡异的绳子，虽然他不知道这绳子有什么用，但直觉告诉他绝对不是什么好用处。

看着喻文州转身朝他走来，叶修惊疑不定地往后挪了挪，直到最后后背都贴到了镜子上，再也无处可躲。

喻文州直接用给小孩把尿的姿势把叶修抱了起来，然后在叶修恐慌的眼神里，把他放在了绳子上。

叶修立刻就体会到了这根绳子的狠毒设计。

两条腿分居在了绳子的两侧，粗糙的麻绳卡在菊穴和会阴的中间。

绳子的高度调得非常巧妙，这个高度只能让叶修勉强踮起脚尖支撑住自己的身体。

股缝陷在绳子里，目光顺着绳子延伸出去，叶修猛然发现这根十几米长的绳子上居然还有好几个凸出的绳结。

绳结......绳结是要用来做什么？

叶修陷入了对未知事物的巨大恐慌。

喻文州又拿起了7、8瓶润滑剂，倾倒在了整根绳子上，尤其在绳结的地方倒得尤其多。

叶修看着喻文州的动作，只觉得牙齿都在打颤，强烈的不安感在心底蔓延。

喻文州给了叶修一个残忍的微笑：“叶神，用你的屁股，走绳给我看。”

叶修几乎不能思考，用，用屁股走绳？

喻文州好心的扶住了叶修的腰，往前推了推，叶修猝不及防地就被往前推了十几厘米：“这样走。”

叶修的眼泪一下子就涌了上来。

绳子和会阴狠狠地摩擦，从阴囊根部到肛门那一块全是火辣辣的疼，叶修觉得自己下面像是在灼烧。

无论喻文州再怎么推他的腰，叶修死命地卡在麻绳上，就是肯不再前进一步。

喻文州无奈地从行李箱里取了一个项圈：“就那么想被我牵着走吗？”

黑色的项圈被套在了叶修纤细的脖子上，映着白皙的皮肤，喻文州发自内心地赞美着：“比我想象中的还要适合你。”

项圈的前端有一个小环，一段铁链从那里穿了过去，链条的尽头被喻文州抓在了手里。

喻文州毫不怜惜地就扯着叶修往前走，项圈紧紧套住的脖子被拉向了前方。

叶修被扯得一个踉跄往前移几步，会阴被粗糙的麻绳表面刮的已经开始发红。

即使喻文州提前涂满了润滑液，还是让叶修痛苦万分。

由于脖子被扯得前倾，几步前移后叶修根本来不及站稳身子，前半身就倾斜在了绳子上。  
这下不止会阴，连带着囊袋也被麻绳好好服侍了一番。

叶修哭出了声：“不要，不要扯了，我自己走，我自己走。”

听着叶修的哭腔，喻文州耸了耸肩放下了手里的链子。

叶修咬着牙，一点一点在麻绳上开始挪动。脚尖勉强点地，给了他些许支撑。

冷汗不断从额头滑落，叶修终于前进了三米，来到了第一个绳结。

看到叶修对着凸起犹豫不决，喻文州不耐烦地又拽了拽链子。

叶修抖了抖，狠下心，往前猛地一滑，绳结狠狠地挤压过囊袋，擦着会阴直接卡进了穴肉里。  
叶修眼前一黑，差点晕过去，他努力又掂起了脚尖，才稍微好受了一些。

经历了绳结的折磨，平缓的绳子居然成了叶修歇息的场所。在绳结面前，粗糙的绳子都不再那么面目可憎了。

尽管叶修把走平坦绳子的时间偷偷拉长，他还是不可避免地来到了第二个绳结。

叶修想着依旧用第一次的方法再次滑过这个结。绳结摩擦进穴肉的时候，叶修的全身心都集中在后穴里，完全没注意到喻文州绕到了他的身后，对着叶修颤颤巍巍的膝窝轻轻一踢。

“唔啊啊啊——”

失去了脚尖的支撑，叶修整个身体的重量全部落在了绳结上。

绳结卡进了一个前所未有的深度。叶修高高仰起了脖子，后腰挺出了一个极致的弧度。

已经没有任何意识了，脑子里只剩下了后穴里的疼。

疼到极致又泛起来了痒。

喻文州饶有兴趣的声音拉回了叶修的神志：“前面都兴奋地翘起来了，叶神原来是抖m啊。”

叶修的脚费力地在地上来回试探了几遍才重新找回了重心。他没法回答喻文州的话，虽然后穴被绳结磨得很痛，但他确实痛的同时得到了快感，性器不受他控制地开始变硬。

叶修只能装作没听到喻文州的话，咬着牙继续努力地向前挪移。

等到走完整个绳子后，叶修就像从水里捞出来一样。头发全部汗湿了，身上反着水光，全是流出的汗水。

喻文州把他从绳子上抱下来的时候，他的腿都是软的。少了绳子的支撑，他差点直接软倒在地上。

喻文州把叶修抱在怀里，轻轻地亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，就像是对待最珍视的瑰宝。

叶修已经不大清醒了。

在走绳的中间他还射了一次，最后的几米完全是靠意志坚持了下来。

叶修甚至都不知道喻文州什么时候脱的裤子，什么时候用阴茎将他狠狠地贯穿在了地上。

迷迷糊糊中他听到一个声音在他耳边：“看镜子，看你是怎么被我操的。”

叶修迷蒙地顺着声音的指引看向了镜子。

镜子里有两个人正交叠着起起伏伏，叶修看到了粗壮的阳具一次次对着嫣红的肉洞捅进去再拔出来。穴口的媚肉每次都随着肉棒的抽出被带出来，接着又被绞进去。

叶修一时都反应不过来镜子里的人是谁，脑子里一团浆糊。

而那个声音又一次在耳边缱绻无比地响起：“叶修，乖一点。不要逃了，不要再给我伤害你的理由。”


End file.
